This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for use in production test of a formation expected to be permeable. After having pointed out the existence of hydrocarbons upon drilling for oil and gas, a so-called production test is carried out, in order to provide information about permeable layers outside the bore hole or well itself.
Prior to a production test, when reservoir fluid is allowed to flow out of the formation, the well is provided with some equipment, including means to control the flow rate and measuring equipment to measure pressure and flow rate.
A production test has two phases, each with a duration of e.g. 24 hours. In both phases, a constant fluid flow is established from the formation.
In the beginning, it is fluid in the immediate neighbourhood of the well that flows into the well but, gradually, fluid from areas spaced at constantly larger distances from the well is drained off. The pressure within the well decreases due to the fact that the fluid must flow a constantly longer distance through the formation and, thus, is subjected to a constantly increasing pressure loss. Upon the maintenance of a constant flow rate, it is achieved that the course of pressure within the well only depends on the character of the formation, which can be examined. Therefore, the course of pressure, i.e. interdependent values for pressure and time, is recorded during the production test. In the second phase of the production test, following immediately after the first phase, the fluid flow into the well is stopped.
Then, the pressure within the well will gradually increase to formation pressure as the formation around the well is refilled by means of the fluid flow into the well from remote areas. Also in this second phase, values for pressure and time are recorded.
Recorded pressurexe2x80x94time values in the two phases of the production test represent an important basis for subsequent analyses, appraisals and planning of further drilling activity and, possibly, development of an oil field. The question may well arise as to record other parameters, e.g. temperature, in addition to pressure and it is, of course, important to carry out chemical analyses of samples from the reservoir fluid.
Sealing means, e.g. in the form of annulus packers, are also adapted to take care of security requirements.
The present invention is directed to a method and an apparatus for maintaining a constant flow of reservoir fluid in the well while pressure and, possibly, other parameters are read off.
By a production test it is known to conduct fluid from the reservoir to the surface through a so-called tubing, which is installed in the well. Sealing means are disposed within the annulus between the production tubing and the well wall, preferably on a place where a well casing has been installed, so that reservoir fluid is conducted to the surface through the tubing and not through the annulus. At the upper end thereof, the tubing is assigned a valve adapted to control the fluid flow, and sensors and measuring equipment are disposed, at least for allowing the reading off and recording time, flow rate in the tubing and pressure within the well.
It is known to install a downhole pump in order to achieve and maintain sufficient flow rate to carry out a production test if the pressure within the reservoir or the properties of the formation or reservoir fluid are such that this is required.
Even if the described technique is well developed and has been known for many years, it still suffers from a plurality of disadvantages and deficiencies.
Reservoir fluid constitutes, when it reaches the surface, a safety risk due to danger of explosion, fire hazard and toxicity. Therefore, substantial security measures must be made in connection with a production test. Additionally, reservoir fluid constitutes an environmental problem because production tests naturally are carried out before one takes the costs of installing process equipment. Therefore, it has been customary to conduct reservoir fluid to a burner. Due to the fact that combustion causes unwanted escapes of environmental gases and uncontrolled amounts of hydrocarbons into the sea, there exist some places, such as on the Norwegian continental shelf, where, owing to restrictions on burning and limitation in periods during a year for testing, it has become interesting to collect produced reservoir fluid and convey it to a suitable process plant. Even if this is an environmentally satisfactory solution, it is, nevertheless, awkward, price-raising as well as exhibitting many restrictions both in time and with respect to weather conditions.
The preparations taking place before production testing comprise typically setting and cementing of casings for insulating various permeable layers, and to take care of safety requirements. Additionally, special production tubing is used down to the layer/bed to be tested. These preparations are time-consuming and expensive. Safety considerations make it some times necessary to strengthen an already set well casing, perhaps over the entire or a substantial part of the length of the well; particularly in high pressure wells it might be required to install extra casings in the upper parts of the well.
It can be difficult to secure a good cementing, and it may arise channels, cracks or lack of cement. In many cases, it is difficult to define or measure the quality of the cement or the presence of cement. Unsatisfactory cementing causes great possibility for the occurrence of so-called cross flows to or from other permeable formations outside the casing. Cross flows may, to a high degree, influence the measurements carried out. Time-consuming and very expensive cementing repairs might be required in order to eliminate such sources of errors.
Today""s system can take care of drilling of wells in deep waters, but does not provide a safe and secure production testing. In deep water, it is difficult to take care of security in case the drilling vessel drifts out of position, or whenever the riser is subjected to large, uncontrollable and not measurable vibrations or leeway. Such a situation requires a rapid disconnection of the riser or production tubing subsequently to the closing of the production valve at the seabed. To-day""s system is defective in respect of reacting on and point out dangerous situations.
Further, in ordinary production it is usual to use various forms of well stimulation. Such stimulation may consist in the addition of chemicals into the formation in order to increase the flow rate. A simple well stimulation consists in subjecting the formation to pressure pulses so that it cracks and, thus, becomes more permeable, so-called xe2x80x9cfracturingxe2x80x9d of the formation. A side-effect of fracturing can be a large increase in the amount of sand accompanying the reservoir fluid. In connection with production testing, it may in some relations be of interest to be able to effect a well stimulation in order to observe the effect thereof. Again, the case is such that an ordinary production equipment is adapted to avoid, withstand, resist and separate out sand, while corresponding measures are of less importance when carrying out a production test.
In some cases, it would be useful to be able to carry out a reversed production test, pumping produced fluid back into the formation again. However, this presupposes that produced fluid can be kept at approximate reservoir pressure and temperature. This will require extra equipment, and it will be necessary to use additional security measures. Further, it would require transfer of the production tubing. Probably, the production tubing would have to be pulled up and set once more, in order to give access to another formation. This is time-consuming as well as expensive. Therefore, it is not of actual interest to use such reversed production tests in connection with prior art technique. During a reversed production test, a pressure increase is observed in the well while a reversed constant fluid flow is maintained. When the reversed fluid flow is interrupted, a gradual pressure reduction will be observed in the well. Reversed production test may contribute to reveal a possible connection in the rock ground between formations connected by the channel, and may in some cases also contribute to define the distance from the well to such a possible connection between the formations.
The object of the invention is to provide a method and an apparatus for production testing a well where the described disadvantages of prior art technique have been avoided.
The object is achieved by means of features as defined in the following description and claims.
A main feature of the invention consists in that fluid is conducted from a first, expected permeable formation to a second permeable formation as opposed to prior art technique where fluid is conducted between a formation and the surface. According to the invention, prior to a production test, at least one channel connection is established between two formations, of which one (a first) formation is the one to be production tested. Further, sealing means are disposed to limit the fluid flow to take place only between the formations through the channel connection(s). When fluid flow takes place from first to second formation in an upward direction (the fluid flow may occur in the opposite direction, the formation being production tested then lying above said second, permeable formation accommodating the fluid flow), the sealing means, e.g. annulus packers, prevent fluid from flowing between the formations, outside the channel(s)
Within the channel, flow controlling means are disposed, inclusive a valve and, possibly, a pump, operable from the surface in order to control the fluid flow in the channel and, thus, between the formations. Further, within the channel, a sensor for flow rate in the channel is disposed. This sensor may, possibly, be readable from an surface position.
Additionally, sensors adapted to read pressure, temperature, detect sand, water and the like from the surface may be disposed. Of course, several sensors of each type may be disposed in order to monitor desired parameters at several places within the channel. As previously known, sensors for pressure and temperature are disposed within the well and, moreover, known equipment for timekeeping and recording of measuring values are used.
Upon a production test, by means of the flow rate sensor, the adjustable valve and, possibly, by means of said pump, a constant fluid flow is established and maintained in the channel, fluid flowing from one formation to the other formation. Pressure and, possibly, other well parameters are read and recorded as previously known. Thereafter, the fluid flow is closed, and a pressure built up within the well is monitored and recorded as known. By means of the invention, a production test might be extended to comprise a reversed flow through the utilisation of a reversible pump, so that fluid can be pumped in the opposite direction between the two formations.
Storing produced reservoir fluid in a formation results in the advantage that the fluid may have approximately reservoir conditions when it is conducted back into the reservoir. Further, according to the invention, well stimulating measures in the formation being production tested may be used. Fracturing may be achieved as known per se. To this end, the well is supplied with pressurised liquid, e.g. through a drill string coupled to the channel. Thereafter, a production test is carried out, such as explained. Additionally, a reversed production test may alternately give both injection and production date from two separated layers without having to pull the test string.